Just A Cold
by swordtail600
Summary: Finally a finished product! The end of Just a Cold is now here. A Luby story with plenty of fluff in the final chappie.
1. Default Chapter

Just A Cold: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story (kinda wish I did, but I don't)

WARNING: Sappy romance involveled. Very clean though, only a few bad words.

Author's note: Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Everyday in a county emergency room brought new surprises and cases that the staff liked to joke about behind closed doors. The fast paced hustle of the ER was Abby's drug, she knew it was wearing her out, but she just couldn't seem to get enough of its bittersweet offerings. Pushing past the chubby desk clerk, she grabbed the next chart on the rack and glanced over it before she was interrupted by a bout of sneezing.

"Hon you aren't sounding too good this afternoon," nurse Chuny Marquez said handing her a tissue from the box on top of the computer. "You getting that nasty bug too?"

"No, I just have a bit of a cold." Abby wiped her nose and pulled her shoulder-length hair back into a messy ponytail. "Besides, we can't afford to have any more staff go down, we are barely scraping by as it is."

In the last four days, six nurses and two doctors had come down with the latest virus to grace the halls of the ER. Chief of Staff, Dr. Kerry Weaver, had basically told everyone that unless they were on death's door, they had to report to work to matter what. "You can't run an ER with no staff," she had quipped when told that two of her best doctors were at home in bed with a cold.

"You are looking a little flush; let me take your temperature." Chuny motioned to an empty exam room.

"No, I'm ok thanks Chuny. I'm off in two hours anyway, I'll get a good sleep tonight."

Chuny gave her a sly smile, "You won't be doing too much sleeping if Luka gets off at ten too."

"Ha, ha, he doesn't get off until two-thirty anyway." Abby gave the young nurse a warm smile and wink as she went to go look for her next patient.

Her and Luka, a handsome Croatian doctor, had been seeing each other for over a year now and she had basically moved into his apartment. He was an attending physician at the hospital and she had just completed her last year of medical school. Abby's residency didn't start for another two months so she was taking a few nursing shifts to help pay the bills until then.

Glancing at the chart in her hands she saw that the kid in exam four was definitely going to need a tetnus shot. She went to the drug lock up to get the vaccine then went off in search of her patient and his mother.

Two and a half hours later, Abby hung her stethoscope and ID up in her locker and took out her winter jacket. Buttoning the coat all the way up she reached for a bottle of Tylenol she kept on the top shelf. Popping the lid, she took two and swallowed them down with a gulp from her water bottle.

Truth be told, Abby had been feeling increasingly rotten as the hours wore on, her head pounding and throat scratchy. "Yuck," she sighed as she caught a glimpse of herself in the magnetic mirror on her locker door. Her face was pale and the dark circles under her eyes stood out in the dim light of the lounge. She slammed the locker shut and pulling her mittens on left the lounge in search of Luka.

In the hustling admit area she scanned the white coats, looking for the familiar tall, dark man. After a few minutes, she gave up her search and decided to ask Frank if he had seen Luka.

"Hey Frank, have you seen Luka?"

The big desk clerk regarded her with his usual sarcasm, "What do I look like? Search and Rescue?"

"Thanks Frank" Abby decided she would just catch up with him later.

Abby carefully stepped around the ice on the stairs leading up to Luka's apartment building. Stamping her feet to keep them warm, she reached the front door and searched for the key in her large coat pocket.

"Shit," she muttered as she felt around the contents, her hand bumping against an unused tampon, a tube of lipstick and other mysterious, crumpled papers. "Ah, ha!" She said triumphantly, as she pulled the now located key out of her pocket and stuck it in the lock.

Quickly she let herself into the dark lobby and out of the cold. Shaking the snow out of her hair she muffled a sneeze in the crook of her elbow. Abby hated to admit it, but she was valiantly trying to stop the quivering in her sore muscles as a thin sheen of perspiration formed on her forehead. Despite the cold, she felt very warm underneath her coat.

After a quick elevator ride with a grubby looking man, who obviously was looking to just stay out of the cold, Abby let herself into Luka's apartment.

The warmth she was feeling only moments earlier quickly disintegrated as a cold wave of air hit her when she opened to door to Luka's silent apartment.

"Jeezus," Abby mumbled, taken aback by the drop in temperature. She hurried over to the gas fireplace and switched it on, hoping to put a dent in the frigid air. She pulled her mittens and coat off and dropping them on the bench by the door, she found her slippers and pulled them over her icy feet.

Fifteen minutes later, Abby was up to her neck in a warm bubble bath with a cup of hot herbal tea sitting beside her on the ledge. Slowly, she sank under the bubbles, letting the warm water soothe her aching body, relieving tensions and taking her to a place to total relaxation.

Much later that night, Abby was having a bad dream. She thrashed about in Luka's king size bed, the blankets forming invisible hands wrapping around her ankles, holding her down. She moaned in protest as the unconscious captor drove a knife through her throat and down her body.

Abby bolted straight up in bed, for a few minutes not knowing where in the world she was. As her conscious mind slowly came back to her, she realized she was in Luka's bed and that she was most notably _alone_ in his bed. Her hand drifted to his pillow, smoothing away the invisible creases.

She shook the cobwebs out of her brain and squinted at the red numbers on the digital clock. She was shocked to see it read three-thirty-three AM. She had sinking feeling when she realized that Luka was not there.

Wrapping a wool blanket around her shoulders, Abby started to rise and see if Luka had fallen asleep on the couch again after he returned home from his shift. But before she could stand up, a wave of dizziness floated through her body and she almost lost her balance.

She sat back down on the edge of the mattress and waited until the blood came back into her head. As she was sitting there, she noticed that her blue nightgown was completely soaked in sweat. She turned the bedside light on and placed a shaky hand on her forehead. It was wet with perspiration.

As she began to wake up further, Abby could feel that her body ached and her throat was very sore.

Abby stood up again very carefully and on rubbery legs stumbled out into the hallway. As she descended the small staircase leading into the living room, she saw that her coat and shoes were the only set of outdoor wear by the door. Luka hadn't returned home from work yet.

She went into the downstairs bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. Abby studied the various bottles lined up on the shelf and seeing a box of Cold and Flu lemon tea, she grabbed the box and flicked off the bathroom light.

In the small kitchen, Abby plugged the kettle into the wall and took a clean mug out of the cupboard. As she waited for the water to boil, she picked up the phone and dialled Luka's cell phone number. She wondered if there had been a major trauma come in and he was tied up at the hospital.

Just as his phone began ringing, Abby heard the sound of a key being pushed into the lock in the foyer. She hung up the phone just as a tired looking Luka came into the apartment, stamping the muddy snow from his boots. He hadn't seen her yet and Abby admired the view of his backside as he bent over to untie and remove his wet boots.

Afraid that she would startle him if he saw her standing there, she quickly said, "Hey, did you get tied up at the hospital?"

Despite her good intentions, Luka jumped at the sound of her voice, quickly stood up and turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hi. Yeah, a trauma came in just as I was leaving and Jing-Mei had to go home. Her dad got sick and the night nurse had to leave for some reason. So I had to wait around until Pratt could come in an take over for her." His voice trailed off as it dawned on him that Abby was standing in the foyer at four in the morning in her nightgown.

"Hey, what are you doing up? Its really late," he glanced at his watch, "or really early."

Abby sighed as the kettle began to whistle in the kitchen and talked as she rushed to unplug the offending device. Her voice trailed back behind her as she walked.

"I just had a bad dream and decided to have some tea." She unplugged the kettle and filled her mug with boiling water and the Cold and Flu crystals she had found in the bathroom.

Luka followed her and frowned when he saw that the back of her nightgown was wet and her hand shook slightly when she poured the water.

"Hey Abby, are you ok?" He walked up to her and placed a weathered hand on her forehead. That answered his question. "You are burning up!" He exclaimed as he felt the heat on her forehead and saw her face was very flushed. "What's the matter? Do you feel sick?"

Abby cringed at his concern, she didn't want him to worry about her. "I just have a sore throat."

Luka rolled his eyes as she turned her back to him, dumping the excess water in the kettle down the drain. She could be so damn stubborn at times. "Abby, you have a fever. I think you have the flu. Come here," he pulled a chair out from the kitchen table, "here, sit." He took her hand and forced her to sit down in the chair.

"Luka, I'm fine really! Its just a cold."

He ignored her protests, knowing she was just being stubborn, and took her wrist. He frowned when he felt that her pulse was quick.

"Abby, you have a high fever. Hang on a second." He disappeared for a minute and when he returned he was carrying his medical bag.

"Luka, honestly! Don't worry about me, IM FINE." Despite her insistence, her voice faltered as a dizzy spell came over her. She gripped the chair's arms and mentally kicked herself when she realized Luka had noticed. He placed a steadying hand on her neck. Abby decided to let him check her over, if anything, it would make him feel better.

Luka grimaced as he took her temperature. It was nearly a hundred and three degrees. He felt Abby stiffen in pain as he placed his hands on each side of her neck, her glands were quite swollen. "Sorry," he murmured and removed his hands. Placing the stethoscope in his ears, he leaned downed and listened to her lungs.

"Your chest sounds okay right now, but your glands are very swollen and you have a fever." He looked in her ears with his scope and at her throat. "Also, your throat is quite red." He thought carefully for a second, "If it doesn't get much better in the next twelve hours, I think we should go to the hospital to get it cultured. It is presenting like strep but could just be the beginning of the flu."

Abby just nodded, she was feeling increasingly worse as she was sitting there. "Ok, but can we just go to bed right now, I'm really tired." She looked up with hazy eyes at Luka who was putting his stethoscope back in his bag.

"Sure." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her sweaty forehead.

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a warm embrace, being careful to not breathe on him too much.

Before she really knew what was happening, he had gently lifted her off the chair and was carrying her upstairs to their bedroom. Abby tucked her head into the crook of his neck and allowed herself to be carried away with his masculine scent.

When they reached the bedroom, Luka tenderly placed her in the bed and straightened the sheets and duvet so they covered her up warmly. He got undressed and as Abby was drifting off to sleep, she felt him climb into bed behind her and wrap his strong arm around her middle. She felt a soft kiss placed on the back of her head as she fell asleep safe in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Abby was aware of when she woke up wasn't her sore throat, but the fact Luka wasn't wrapped around her anymore. Opening her eyes, she saw him snoring softly on his back, his book laying open on his chest. She wasn't shocked, and it wasn't a rare occurrence for her to fall asleep in his arms only to wake up hours later to discover his book forgotten on his chest and the bedside lamp still aglow.

Usually, Abby would wake up around seven but for some reason, it was only five thirty in the morning. Straining to hear if a noise had woken her, Abby tried to ignore the prickle of fear that was walking up her spine. What was the matter? Abby was growing increasingly alarmed as her body reacted in fear to something she wasn't consciously aware of.

Then, it hit: a shudder that went all through her body. Beginning in her spine, the shaking quaked to her arms and legs and her teeth chattered. As quickly as the tremble came, it was gone. Trying not to panic, Abby reached for the glass of water Luka had put on her night table. She brought the glass up to her parched lips and took a small sip, allowing the cool liquid to douse the flames that were burning in her throat. Her hand shook as she replaced the glass back on the table.

Abby sunk her head back into the feather pillow and tried to even her breathing out. Within a matter of minutes however, another quake charged through her body and she shook violently, her teeth chattering noisily in the dark bedroom. As soon as the wave had passed, Abby reached her hand over to Luka's side of the bed.

"Luka?" Abby tried to wake the sleeping man but got no response. He muttered in his sleep and turned on to his side, the book plopping softly on the floor. Abby sighed in frustration and fear, "Luka?" she said, louder this time and shook his arm.

"Hmmmph," Luka mumbled, "five more minutes."

"No Luka please, can you wake up?" Abby was becoming more distressed as another powerful shiver rocked her entire body. "Luka?"

Finally becoming aware that someone was trying desperately to wake him, Luka allowed himself to leave his peaceful unconsciousness and open his eyes.

He turned over and saw that Abby was trying to sit up in bed, fear etched on her features.

"Abby, what's the matter?" Concern was now evident in his voice as he noticed the ghastly paleness of her face.

"I don't know," Abby's voice quivered, "I can't stop shaking." She closed her eyes as another shiver rocked her aching body.

Luka could tell she was beginning to panic as she surrendered to the uncontrollable shivering.

He quickly tried to comfort her. "Its ok Abby," he said as calmly as he could muster, "just lay back." Pushing her gently back onto the bed, he threw the covers off himself and stepped into his slippers. Rounding the bed to her side, he grabbed the thermometer off the dresser and sat beside her, gently inserting the probe into her ear.

Seconds later, it beeped revealing a relatively normal reading of 99.2F. He smiled reassuringly at the anxious woman lying before him. "Well, your temperature isn't up past 99.3F so we can almost rule out a fever." He put his hands on her neck again, noticing her face seemed a little swollen.

"Abby, I think that these shakes are just rigors, a normal reaction the body has to fever and infection." He searched her face, hoping his words would calm her down. Her eyes seems a little unfocused as another wave caused her to quiver violently beneath the sheets.

Wordlessly, Luka grabbed another blanket from the foot of the bed and tucked it around her body. "Its alright," he soothed as the shake subsided, squeezing her hand under the blankets.

A tear trickled from Abby's eye. "But if I don't have a fever, why am I having rigors? It doesn't make sense." Abby, as a nurse, knew rigors were usually present when a patient had a fever and was sick with the flu but never without the fever.

"Well, it could be an after-effect of your fever earlier. When I came home, it was almost a hundred and three." Luka looked at the clock beside the bed, "That was only a couple of hours ago, who knows when it broke and went back to normal, it could have been only a few minutes ago." Luka kissed her forehead gently, noticing the skin there was clammy.

Suddenly, Abby sat up straight, nearly knocking Luka off the bed. "Oh god Luka," she moaned, "I'm going to be sick!" Abby face was going even whiter as a layer sweat broke out on her forehead and she began to gag.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**_Author's Note: _**Thanks to everyone who is interested in this story! I apologize with the obscene lack of updates but rest assured, the story will go on! During these last few months, I myself got _very_ sick with whatever Abby has (you will have to read ahead to find out what it is) and that is helping me continue on this story from a realistic standpoint. Every symptom Abby has I experienced first-hand I know the pain she is going through! LOL! Enjoy!

With lightning fast speed, Luka was able to grab the trashcan beside the bed just as Abby began heaving. He rubbed his hands on her back as her entire body heaved and retched, expelling the small amount of fluid that was in her stomach.

"Oh yuck," Abby choked out as another heave wrenched her body. Tears poured out the corners of her eyes and her head pounded, "So gross," she finished vomiting and lifted her sweat-soaked face.

"Feel better?" Luka asked, putting the can back on the floor and wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Yes, thank you." Abby wiped her mouth on the tissue Luka handed her. She placed a shaky hand on her forehead and wiped away the sweat there. "That certainly came on fast."

"Yes well, I think you are going to be feeling crappy for the next day or so at least." Luka stood and took the garbage bag away, returning a few minutes later with a glass of cool water, a wet washcloth and an old ice-cream bucket. "Just in case," he smiled, putting the bucket beside her bed and folded the cloth over her pale brow.

"Thanks Luka," Abby mumbled as sleep slowly started to overtake her again.

Luka kissed her nose and re-covered her tired body with the duvet. Turning the bedside light off, he went to call the hospital and tell them neither he nor Abby would be in that afternoon.

A few hours later, Abby awoke to the ringing of the telephone. She heard Luka pick it up in the hall, his muffled voice drifting down towards the bedroom.

"Hi Chuny, yeah, she is pretty sick. Uh huh, it was up to 103F during the night but seems to have come down. Yes, I will, I'll make sure she gets lots of rest. Thanks Chuny."

Abby heard the receiver click and then soft footsteps coming down the hall to the bedroom. Luka appeared in the doorway with a mug of tea and toast.

"Hey," Luka said quietly coming over to the bed, "how are you feeling?"

"Ugh, still pretty gross," Abby sat up in bed and gave him a small smile. "Sorry I kept you up last night." She felt a twinge of guilt when she saw the dark circles under his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault." Luka put the tea and toast on the night table and reached for the thermometer. "I just want to check your temperature again." He put the tip in her ear noticing that her face was flushed and she seemed to have trouble keeping her eyes open. "Damn," he cursed softly as he glanced at the temperature reading. "103.4F."

Abby groaned, "Yeah, I knew my head was pounding for a reason." She lay back against the pillows and sighed, "Kerry isn't going to be happy."

Luka laughed, "I don't think you need to worry about it. I told her this morning that you were puking and had a temperature of 103F and she said to tell you to just rest."

"Thanks for calling her." Abby squeezed his hand in appreciation. "I don't think I could have dealt with her today."

Luka kissed her forehead. "I'll go get you a Tylenol."

Much later that morning, Abby decided she couldn't ignore the pressure in her bladder anymore. She turned her head towards the clock radio and saw that it was nearly 12:30 in the afternoon. "No wonder," she muttered as she sat up slowly, steeling herself against the wave of dizziness that followed.

Regaining her balance, Abby stood slowly and shuffled the short distance to the small bathroom attached to her and Luka's bedroom. Once inside she regarded her complexion in the mirror with disdain. Her face was pasty white making her freckles stand out in stark contrast. There were red blotches under her eyes caused by broken blood vessels, most likely from the fever or vomiting, and her lips were dry and cracked. Most alarmingly however, was the size of her neck. The glands there were so swollen she looked like she had the mumps and certainly had difficulty swallowing.

After relieving herself, Abby flushed the toilet and took a sip of water from the faucet. Her throat was really starting to hurt and she reached for another Tylenol and the thermometer. She got herself back into bed and promptly returned to slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_** Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I really like getting feedback and also don't mind if it's negative! Thanks for reading.

Abby drifted in and out of sleep for the remaining hours of the day. Around five o'clock that evening, Luka came in to see if she was still alive.

"Hey sleepyhead," Luka pushed on her shoulder gently, noting that her face was still very hot, "time to get up and take some yummy Tylenol."

Abby stirred and moaned as she sat up. "Jeez, what time is it?" She felt very disoriented, the sky was dark outside the window and Luka was home. Wasn't he supposed to work tonight? Abby shook her head, attempting to clear the cobwebs.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" She gratefully took the Tylenol and glass of water from him.

"I took the day off, I figured you may need a little company." Luka smiled and kissed her sweaty forehead. "Besides, I'm getting tired of the hypochondriacs who waste my time, I'd rather take care of an actual sick person."

Abby smiled. Luka was being so sweet and helpful, something she wasn't used to. Whenever she was sick as a child, she had to fend for herself and still make sure her mother took her medications on schedule. It was very comforting to know she was cared for now.

"Thank you Luka. I'm sorry I haven't been the best company for you today, I think I slept all afternoon."

"That's okay Abby, I found my own stuff to do. Actually I went out and got you a present!" Luka smiled mischievously and presented a brown paper bag he had hidden under the bed.

Abby laughed. "Really? If I would have known puking in your bed would have qualified me for a present, I would have done it much sooner!"

"Ha, ha. No, that was actually kind of gross, but I figured that I should justify my afternoon rendezvous by getting you a gift." He laughed, happy that despite how sick she was Abby still had a sense of humour.

"Ooh, a rendezvous. So, what did you do? Rob a bank?"

Luka smiled, "Nope. I went out and bought some more Tylenol and stopped by the hospital to get this." He pulled a swab kit and a pair of latex gloves out of the paper bag.

Abby chuckled, "Are you serious? My present is you sticking a big Q-tip down my throat and some grape flavoured Tylenol?"

"Yep. I figured that you would like to get to the bottom of this fever and I'm sorry to say, its not flavoured Tylenol, but rather some super cool tablets!" Luka gave her a wink and pulled on the gloves.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Luka, its just the flu. No throat swab is going to tell you that!"

"Okay whatever Abby. If I'm right, the culture will come back as strep and within twenty-four hours of penicillin you will feel better, and if I'm wrong, well, you have about three more days of the flu." He pulled out the swab, "Now open up and tilt your head back a little."

Abby decided to oblige and opened her mouth.

Luka grimaced as he saw the state her throat was in. Thick, yellow pus caked her tonsils and throat and her tongue was white and swollen. Most frighteningly however, were the streaks of blood that stained the sides of her throat. As gently as he could, Luka took a scrape of the pus off her right tonsil and placed the entire swab stick in the lab vial. "There, I'll take these to the hospital tonight so they can plant the sample. It should be ready by the morning."

Abby nodded. "Okay sounds good. But can't you just take the sample in tomorrow morning? You shouldn't have to go out again tonight, its really cold out there." She already felt guilty he had barely slept last night and now he was running all around town for her.

"I'll be fine Abby," Luka assured her. "Your throat is very infected and I want to get this planted in the lab as soon as we can. I would actually encourage you to start on the penicillin tonight, even without the results. I'm very sure it is strep and it won't get better without the antibiotics."

Abby shook her head firmly; "I'm not taking anything until I know for sure that it is strep. I do not doubt you Luka, but I refuse to add to the already heaping number of antibiotics prescribed unnecessarily every year in this country."

Luka shrugged, "Fair enough. But I am taking this swab in right now. Will you be okay here for an hour?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I actually just feel like going back to sleep now and I have your cell number." She tried to reassure Luka, who looked like he didn't want to leave her alone.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." Luka kissed her on the cheek, "I love you Abby." He started to rise but Abby pulled him back down and kissed him, "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Again I am very sorry with the lack of updates. I just got a new puppy and can't believe how time-consuming it is:) Thank you to everyone who is supporting this story!

**A few notes on this chapter**: I have decided to take this story to a new level and get away from my personal experience with this illness. I found out what was wrong with me, took the meds and was fine within three-four days. But that would be just too darn easy for a fan fiction! The medical stuff in this chapter is from research only so hopefully it is accurate, if not, don't sue:) Enjoy!

Several hours later, Luka sat with his arm around the sleeping Abby on the old leather couch in the living room. The monotonous banter of two sitcom characters on the television was the only sound heard in the dark apartment. A candle's flame danced about on the coffee table, the melting wax slowly sliding down the candle, hardening before it reached the base. Luka watched its movement, mesmerized by the image.

Abby had insisted getting up to watch Friends re-runs and despite Luka's protests to stay in bed, she was able to watch two episodes before falling asleep. Her temperature had remained steady near 103 degrees for nearly two and half hours. Luka had told the lab to call him as soon as anything grew in the throat smear he had taken from her hours earlier. So far, he hadn't heard anything.

He didn't even think he was sleepy, but Luka was jostled awake much later by the shrill ringing of the telephone. Lifting his head from the back of the couch, he carefully extricated himself from Abby's still sleeping form and picked it up quickly.

"Hello," he half-whispered in the receiver. Through his heavy eyelids, he glanced at the clock hanging over the bay window. It was 11:45pm.

"Dr. Kovac?" a young woman's voice asked. "This is Cindy from County General Hospital down in the lab. I have the test results for _A. Lockhart_ and there was a note on her chart to call you as soon as they came in.

Luka could barely hear her over the commotion in the lab. "Yes, thank you for calling."

"We've confirmed that the specimen that was submitted is indeed growing a large amount of Group A streptococcal bacteria."

Luka nodded silently to himself, "That was fast." He again looked at the clock to see if he had read it right. It was indeed only 11:45, a mere six hours after he dropped the sample in the lab.

"Yes, it was a quick growing colony. The patient must be very ill." Cindy looked at the numbers in front of her and was herself surprised at the rapid growth of the bacteria. "Can I transfer you over to the pharmacy and get a prescription started for delivery?"

"Oh no thanks, I actually picked up the antibiotics this afternoon. I had a feeling that the test would come back positive." Luka thanked her again and hung up the phone.

He quietly got up off the couch and went to his coat hanging on the rack. He dug out the bottle of PenVK and got a glass of water from the kitchen. Returning to the living room, he flicked the TV off and sat beside the lightly snoring Abby, placing a cool hand on her forehead. As soon as he did however, Luka recoiled his hand in alarm. Her brow was on fire and sweat now poured unchecked down her temples and onto her nightgown.

"Shit!" Luka quickly pulled the blanket off her and removed her socks. "Abby?" he shook her gently. "Come on Abby, wake up!"

She muttered something that wasn't comprehensible and turned her face away, unable to wake up fully.

Luka rushed upstairs to the bedroom and grabbed the tympanic thermometer and several towels from the linen cupboard. He raced down the stairs two at a time and back into the living room. Kneeling beside Abby, he carefully placed the thermometer in her ear.

Luka nearly fell back onto the floor when he read to display, 104.9F. "Oh SHIT!" He knew he needed to get her temperature down and very quickly. He grabbed the pile of towels he dropped on the hardwood floor and ran to the kitchen. Turning the tap in the sink on full-blast, he thrust the towels under the cool water and fully saturated them. He wrung the excess water out and hurried back to Abby's side. "I'm sorry," he told her before placed the frigid towels on her bare legs.

Abby's eyes flew open and she screamed, "Ackkk! My legs! Something has got my legs!" She started to pull at the towels and at her nightgown. "Snakes!" she was starting to cry. "Luka, I can't get them off! She was violently trying to squirm away from the imaginary snakes and free herself from the icy towels.

Luka tried to calm her down and it was a fairly easy task considering how sick she was. Her body lay back on the couch as tears mingled with the sweat on her face.

"Shhh, its alright Abby. I've got you, you are safe." Fear gripped Luka's stomach as he saw how unfocused her eyes were in the subdued light of the living room. He placed a small, wet washcloth on her brow and patted her face with another.

Just as his own breathing was returning to normal, Abby bolted upright on the couch and threw up. Luka tried to get the trash can but he was too late, she had thrown up all over her hands and the towels. Vomit dripped from her chin and her body was quivering as her stomach expelled what little substance it contained.

Afraid she would pass out and aspirate vomit into her lungs, Luka tried to keep her sitting as he wiped her face and gathered the towel she had thrown up in. He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her hair. "Its okay sweetheart, just hold on."

Abby was shaking again so badly that the waste-bucket Luka had placed on her lap fell to the floor with a loud crash. He flicked on the table lamp and turned her face to look at him. Her complexion was dreadfully pale but her cheeks were red and blotchy, evidence of the fever that was raging her body. He noticed with distress that thick, green mucous was draining from her nose and she was unaware and unable to wipe it away. Grabbing a tissue from the table, Luka wiped her nose clean before another huge blob of mucous oozed out.

"Crap," he muttered to himself. Very quickly, Luka was realizing that Abby was dangerously ill and she wouldn't be able to swallow the penicillin and keep it down. He was almost certain that the strep infection raging in her throat had spread to her sinuses and her body was unable to fight it off at home. She needed to get to the hospital ASAP for IV antibiotics. Mulling over his options, Luka decided to call an ambulance to get them there quickly. Abby was already drifting back into unconsciousness and he didn't know how much longer he could keep her stable alone. He picked up the phone and dialed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I've gotten input about Abby's temperature and how 103 is high enough to cause these symptoms and that 104.9 is unrealistic. I appreciate the input and if I didn't know better, would probably think the same thing, HOWEVER  When I had strep throat, my temperature was 103.6 and I was still "lucid" Well, kind of. I remember drifting in and out and my sister laughing at me because I was watching TV with her then all of a sudden, I was snoring (literally) LOL. People have had their temperatures go up to 105-106 and not die but they are really sick. So my point is, 104.9 is frickin hot, BUT it has happened. You don't really worry too much about a temp going up to 104 unless it is for more than two-three hours without quitting. LOL I'm rambling……….Enjoy the chapter. _

The ride to the hospital was quick and went without any exchange of words. Luka sat beside Abby, holding her hand as the medic started a cool saline IV and checked her vitals. The ambulance had arrived at the apartment only a few minutes after Luka called 911 and they were on the road within ten.

Throughout the ride, Abby had only regained consciousness once when they went over a pothole. She seemed unaware of anything except the bitter cold she felt deep in her bones and the pain shooting around her eyes and upper jaw. She didn't know where she was; yet she had the distinct feeling that she was moving. "Must be the dizziness," she thought, "I wonder if Luka is home from work yet." She wanted to turn over and look at the clock, but she couldn't get her eyes to open. All of a sudden she had an image of her throwing up, and Luka telling her that there wasn't any snakes on her legs. She sighed, her mind was so jumbled she wasn't even sure if she was dreaming all this.

A few minutes later, the ambulance was backing up to the ER doors and the engine was cut. The back doors flew open and Susan and two nurses were already waiting. Luka had the medics call ahead to the hospital and let them know he and Abby were on their way.

"How is she doing Luka?" Susan helped pull the gurney off the back of the ambulance and through the ER doors, pushing through the full waiting room and into trauma one.

Luka rubbed his hands over his weary forehead. "BP 120/80, resps 98, temperature back hovering around 104.5. Lab called an hour ago, positive for strep A but I wasn't able to get her to take any penicillin. She's been vomiting and it now looks like the infection has spread to her sinuses." He glanced down at Abby, her pale face blending in with the white pillow. "I wouldn't have brought her in but she wouldn't be able to swallow any meds tonight and her fever is much too high."

Susan looked sympathetically at her colleague, "I'm glad you did Luka, you look absolutely exhausted. Let us help you guys out now." She turned the trauma nurse, "Get another bag of saline going and start another line with a penicillin drip." Frowning as she felt Abby's burning forehead she asked, "Luka, when did she last have anything for the fever?"

"Almost three hours ago, I gave her some extra strength acetaminophen."

"Okay, that's close enough to four hours." Susan looked down at the chart, "Give her another five hundred of Tylenol 3, we have to get that fever down." Grasping Luka's arm she gave a little tug, "Come on Luka, you should go lie down in the call room. I'll get you when she wakes up."

Luka started to protest; he didn't want to leave Abby in such a sick state. As soon as he started however, he relented. There was nothing left for him to do except get in the way. The penicillin was flowing and with the Tylenol 3, Abby wasn't going to wake up for quite a while. "Okay, but come and get me if anything changes."

Susan gave her promise and went back into the trauma room to sit with her friend.

Hours later, Abby slowly became aware of a very bothersome beeping close to her head. Frowning in annoyance, she opened her eyes and was ready to glare at the offensive source, whatever that may be. She was alarmed to discover that opening her eyes wouldn't be an easy feat. She felt as if there were lead weights sitting on her eyelids, trying to suppress their upward movement.

Her eyes gradually obeyed and opened a slit, burning under the harsh lights of what looked like a trauma room. The beeping device turned out to be a heart monitor and she realized that she was in fact hooked up to several IV's. "What was she doing at the hospital hooked up to a heart monitor and IV's? She just had the flu for crying out loud!" Turning her head to the right, she saw Susan sitting on a stool, reading what was probably her chart.

Abby tried to moisten her dry mouth, "Susan?"

The cheerful doctor looked up in surprise at Abby's voice, "Hey! How are you feeling?"

Abby tried to push herself up but was quickly stopped by Susan's hands on her shoulders. "I wouldn't do that, you've just been burning a temperature of 105F and I doubt your balance is great right now." Susan smiled and felt her forehead, "I think its going down though." She motioned to the nurse to take her temperature again.

The nurse complied, "102.9F"

Abby shook her head in confusion, "105? From what? I thought I just had the flu."

Susan scoffed light-heartedly, "No. It turned out to be strep throat, which made a beeline for your sinuses too for kicks. Luka was trying to get you to take the penicillin but apparently you had other ideas and barfed all over his couch." Susan laughed, "I think you scared him when your temperature went up to 104.9 so he called an ambulance and I'm glad he did. You are pretty sick."

"Oh." Abby was beginning to feel the effects of her illness now that the surprise of waking up in the hospital had passed. "Where is Luka? Did he go home and get some sleep?" Abby looked around and didn't see him anywhere. She hoped he had gone home to rest because she doubted he had gotten much sleep in the last few days. She felt a twinge of guilt; he was already run ragged as it was.

"No, he's asleep in the call room. I told him I'd wake him when you woke up." Susan stood, "Should I?" She looked at Abby questioningly, hoping she'd say no. Luka did look really tired.

"No, no. Let him sleep. It will be morning soon." Abby saw the clock above the trauma room doors, it was nearly four AM.

"Okay." Susan made a note on Abby's chart. "We are going to admit you for the day and see if your condition stabilizes, if it does, I'm sure you could go home tomorrow and continue the antibiotics there. I've called up to 3-West, they are cleaning a room for you and said it will probably be only another forty minutes or so. I'll get a nurse to take you up and let Luka know when he wakes up."

"Thanks Susan." Abby tried to smile at her friend, but her eyes were starting to droop. They must have given her something, she felt drugged.

"You're welcome, see you later." Susan smiled at her now unconscious friend and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you again for all the nice reviews. Here is chapter 7 and I promise, there will be Luby in this one.

6:57am

Abby stared at the bright lights on the ceiling above her in the trauma bay as she waited to be taken upstairs to her hospital room. The forty minutes Susan had predicted until she got a room had not surprisingly been stretched to nearly three hours. Apparently the only housekeeping staff that had shown up last night was a young trainee and she wasn't overly enthused about working the night shift.

Abby didn't mind the delay though; it gave her time to sleep off the Tylenol 3. There had been no major traumas last night so she stayed in the deserted trauma bay with only the hum of the heart monitor keeping her company. When the nursing shift switched over at seven, Haleh came in and started another bag of penicillin.

"Hi honey," I heard you weren't feeling too good. Haleh felt her forehead and frowned, "Still pretty warm but from what I've heard, it looks like you are improving. How do you feel right now?"

"Okay," Abby croaked, "I still have a headache." She closed her eyes again at the bright overhead lights; she wished someone could turn them off.

Haleh nodded and looked at the thermometer. "Your temperature is still over 102F, that explains the headache." She looked at the chart, "The nasal swab also indicates the streptococcus bacteria infected your sinuses, and that will cause facial pain as well. Dr. Lewis gave a standing order for Tylenol 3's and I've got one here for you."

Haleh helped Abby sit up and swallow the pill, fluffing the pillow behind her as she washed the Tylenol down with a glass of cool water.

"Thanks Haleh," Abby smiled at the older nurse gratefully. "I guess Susan is off shift now?"

"Yeah, she was going to come in and see you but you were sleeping and she had to get home to Cosmo; Chuck is working the day shift today." Haleh looked at her watch, "I'll see where they are with your room." She looked down at Abby, about to say she would be right back, but the young woman's eyes were closed and she was snoring lightly. Haleh smiled and tucked the blanket around Abby's body and quietly left the room, turning off the lights as she left.

8:03am

The loud crash of a sutures tray hitting the floor with astronomical force jolted Luka awake and off the bed even before his eyes were open. He groaned and sat back on the gurney, trying to get his wits about him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Where was he?" Luka tried to remember where he was but all he could comprehend was his neck hurt, like he had slept on a………. hospital gurney. The memories of last night flooded back to his consciousness and he looked at his watch in shock. It was already eight o'clock in the morning! "Crap," he muttered and pushed himself off the bed and out the call room door, immediately propelling himself into a sea of hurried bodies, pushing to and from the elevators.

He half walked, half staggered towards the front desk and began to sort through the charts on the rack, searching for Abby's.

"Looking for this?" Dr. Ray Barnett waved a chart in front of him and came up beside Luka, leaning on the desk with his muscular forearms. "Abby's file," he said, pushing the chart towards Luka. "She gave me permission to share it with you." Ray leaned back and looked at Luka critically, "Man, you look tired."

"Thanks Ray," Luka said sarcastically, "she let _you_ look at her file?" Luka eyed the younger doctor cynically, he didn't seem to be the type Abby would want looking at her medical history.

Ray didn't seem offended by the remark in the least, "Yeah she had a choice between me and Morris; she chose wisely." Ray smirked and nodded across the ER to Morris who was dancing around, trying to get himself untangled from an IV line.

Luka shook his head, "Point taken. So, how is she doing?" Luka felt horrible that he had slept for so long while Abby was burning up and unconscious.

"Not bad. Her temp is down to 101.9F, BP 120/80 and the swelling around her face is receding. I think the antibiotics are starting to work but we won't know for at least another twelve hours until a repeat pharyngeal swab can be done." Ray looked at the clock, "I also talked with my good friend Shelly Rican up on 4-West and she said they have an opening there and she booked Abby in. Someone should be down in the next ten minutes to take her up."

"She's still down here!" Luka asked incredulously, "I thought that being here for six hours and not to mention she is a med student and nurse, would help speed the process along a little."

"I hear ya' Dr. Kovac, but they are just as busy up there as we are down here." Ray smiled sympathetically and handed Luka the chart, "I hope she feels better soon because someone is going to have to keep your ass in line." He hurried off as an ambulance pulled up to the back doors of the ER.

Shaking his head in amusement, Luka started to push through the crowed ER towards the trauma room to see Abby. Before he got there, Ray and the trauma team pushed past with a young man who had a knife stuck in his chest and was screaming hysterically. Just before they reached the trauma room, Haleh and an orderly were pushing a gurney out, making room for the stabbing patient.

Haleh saw Luka approaching and called out, "Hey Luka, we are just taking Abby up to 4-West now. You coming with us?"

"Yep!" Luka shouted above the din of the screaming patient, "I'll meet you at the elevators." Luka made his way back into the heart of the ER and toward the bank of elevators, pushing the up button.

Haleh and the orderly caught up with him, expertly navigating the gurney through the mass of bustling people. "Can you take her from here?" Haleh looked down at her pager, "There is a four car MVA with numerous victims coming in and they are due to pull up in four minutes."

"Sure, no problem." Luka shooed her off and looked down at Abby who was smiling weakly at him.

"Hey sleepyhead, I heard you got a good sleep last night." Abby grasped his hand, "I'm glad."

Luka sighed and kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry Abby. I wanted to stay with you but there wasn't really anything I could do and Susan was kicking me out."

"Its okay Luka. You were right, there wasn't anything you could do then and I'm happy you got some rest. You have been so wonderful in the last few days." Abby kissed his hand entwined in hers, "I'm sorry I puked on your sofa."

Luka laughed, "Don't worry about it; it'll wipe right up."

The elevator doors dinged and opened revealing a full load of medical students who were following their surgical resident like little lost puppy dogs. Once they had all filed off, Luka pushed Abby's gurney into the car and pressed the number four. The doors closed and they were suddenly in a silent retreat, away from the chaos of the ER.

Abby yawned and looked at the heart monitors she was hooked up to, "Well, it looks like I'm not dead yet," she joked half-heartedly. "Although I kind of wish I was right about now." She licked her dry lips gently and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Don't say that Abby," Luka scolded lightly, "I actually thought you were going to die on me last night when your temperature reached 105F. I thought you had a major systemic infection and I was too late getting you to the hospital."

Abby frowned sheepishly, "I'm sorry Luka. I didn't mean to worry you like that. I'm fine now." She wished she hadn't of said that, after all, Luka had lost his entire family years ago and she knew he would never be completely over that devastating loss.

"Its okay Abby, it certainly wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you seem to be getting better and that they are admitting you for the day."

Abby scowled, "I don't need to stay, I just need some sleep."

"Ya, just like when you said you had the flu," Luka scoffed, shaking his head at her stubbornness.

"Okay you win, but when we get up there, can you see if you can rustle me up some ice-cream? I bet it would feel great on my throat." Abby smiled at him playfully, "But just make sure it is Cookies and Cream flavoured, I'm not much for the plain old vanilla."

"I think you should just stick to the liquid diet right now Abby," Luka said, "maybe if you are good, I'll find you some warm ginger ale later." He laid his cool hand on her forehead soothingly, "Lets just get you settled in a comfortable room and you can get some more sleep."

Abby closed her eyes at his touch and sighed, "Okay Luka, whatever you say." Her breathing slowed marginally as she drifted back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Author's Note: **Don't we all just love it when our computer blows up? LOL SO SORRY about the lack of updates, but here is the last chapter of** Just a Cold**. Thank you so much for all your reviews and interest in my story! Does anyone hold out hope of a Luby reunion in season 12? Its looking bleak but I suppose that is what fanfictions are for!_

**Eight o'clock the next evening...**

"Thank you," Abby smiled at Luka as he held the apartment door open. She ambled past him slowly, careful not to move too quickly and cause another dizzy spell as she wandered into the living room. Silently, she regarded the evidence of what had gone on there the previous night. There was a small stack of wet towels staining the hardwood floor and the TV was still playing softly in the background, its low volume unnoticed by residents in neighbouring apartments.

Gently, Abby lowered herself into a plush armchair as Luka plugged in the kettle and opened a can of chicken soup. "Do you want any soda crackers with your soup Abby?" Luka called from the kitchen. He was starving and knew Abby must be getting hungry as she hadn't eaten anything substanial for nearly two days.

Abby grimaced, "No thanks Luka, I just feel like a little chicken broth and maybe some warm tea." She still felt as if she were standing on the brink of nausea and any small wisp of air would push her over the edge.

Luka appeared from the kitchen with a steaming mug of broth. "Alright, but you should try some dry toast or crackers later if you can keep this broth down. You need energy to kick this bug."

Abby had been released that evening after a full day in acute care recieving massive amounts of penicillin and saline. Her doctor up in 4-West (Dr. Rican) had been leary about releasing her and wanted her to stay another twelve hours for more IV treatments, but Abby had refused. She spent her entire working life at the hospital and wanted to sleep in her own bed with her own doctor. Dr. Rican finally relented but only if Abby promised to stay in bed and come back if she started vomiting or running a fever above 102.5.

Luka vowed that he would watch over her like a hawk for the next three days as the antibiotics continued to kill the massive strep infection ravanging Abby's system.

Abby sniffed the broth appreciatively and squeezed Luka's hand. "I don't know how I can thank you for everything Luka. I really mean it, thank you so much." Abby was shocked to find herself fighting tears; she felt so loved for the first time in her life.

Luka kissed her forehead, "Anytime. I love you Abby."

She smiled at his confession, "Me too Luka. I love you so much."

Much later that night Abby lay peacefully in Luka's arms in their bed, their breathing slow and steady as the snow fell outside the window. Despite the frigid night outside, Abby felt comfortably warm and safe in their silken cocoon as she drifted off into a deep and undisturbed sleep.

Lovingly, just before Luka finally surrendered to the warm tug of slumber, he kissed Abby's dry forehead to assure himself her fever was still declining. Satisfied, his breathing slowed to match hers and he fell with her into a peaceful and healing sleep.

**THE END!**


End file.
